


Standin' On the Corner

by In_Factorem_Verba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/pseuds/In_Factorem_Verba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky had just gotten off of work, the day drudging on for what seemed like forever. He could feel the drag of sleep in his step, his muscles tense and aching, making it feel as though he was carrying more than himself. He had only had enough time between shifts to come back to the apartment and change then grab his lunch before walking Steve into town. He was thoroughly exhausted and right now he was certain the only thing keeping him awake enough to not drunkenly stumble was the sting of near freezing rain against his face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standin' On the Corner

The sun had crept below the horizon more than an hour ago, the temperature still steadily dropping the darker it became. The haze of light rain was dimming the streetlights that lined the sidewalks, though with the chill in the air, it certainly wasn’t going to be long before it was freezing. All in all, they were lucky it wasn’t already snowing considering it was late November.

Bucky had just gotten off of work, the day drudging on for what seemed like forever. He could feel the drag of sleep in his step, his muscles tense and aching, making it feel as though he was carrying more than himself. He had only had enough time between shifts to come back to the apartment and change then grab his lunch before walking Steve into town. He was thoroughly exhausted and right now he was certain the only thing keeping him awake enough to not drunkenly stumble was the sting of near freezing rain against his face.

The walk back to the apartment seemed to take twice as long as it usually would. The rain, as light as it was, gathered in his hair causing it to cling to his forehead and scalp, droplets running down onto his face. He pulled his coat around himself tighter, feeling a slight shiver course through him, both from the cold and tiredness.

The brunet breathed out a small sigh of relief at seeing the apartment, he was close and that meant that soon he would have dinner and then he could sleep, though on second thought, he might skip dinner lest he fall asleep in it especially since he’d have to dry off.

Once he was at the stairs he groaned, his aching and tired muscles begging for rest, suddenly two flights of stairs was an arduous task. He shook his head slightly, the excess water coming off allowing his hair to lift away from his head slightly before he ran a hand back through it while the other fished for his keys.

Bucky paused as he walked to the door, brow furrowing as he caught a glimpse in through the window. No lights were on. Frowning a little, he shrugged before entering the apartment. 

Steve was struggling with not getting sick over the last few days so it was always possible that he’d gone to bed early. After coming in, he placed his keys in the bowl by the door before shutting the door with a soft click. The room was a bit cooler than it should be, but then again, he was all wet. He sighed lightly, flicking on the lights before unbuttoning his coat. He shook off some of the rain before hanging it up and walking into the house, heading immediately for Steve's room.

“Steve?” He called out softly though he heard no sound. He called out again as he tapped a knuckle on the door, his brow furrowing in irritation as he called out the blond’s name again, carefully turning the knob and opening the door.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Bucky groaned as he turned on the light, nothing but the empty cold room to greet him. “One of these days, Rogers...” He grumbles, sighing bitterly as he turns on his heel and heads back down the hall, giving his room a longing glance.

His head was aching and his eyes were even sore from the length of the day, his whole body desperate for rest. He moved into the kitchen, only narrowly missing colliding a hip into the back of a chair. His lack of sleep was definitely weighing on him, and now that he was home, the effect multiplied tenfold. 

He pulled the fridge open, lazily pawing at the open milk bottle before sipping straight from it, fridge door still hanging with open. Both things were not normal behaviors for him, particularly not getting himself a glass first, and if Steve were home, he’d surely be pitching a fit but frankly, Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to care. He finished a fair portion of the bottle before putting it away and heading back to the door. 

The brunet continued to tell himself that he’d have the whole night and the next day to recover from working himself like a dog for the past two weeks, but to his tired body, it was little consolation. Normally, he’d trust that everything was alright and simply head to bed, but this was Steve. It was damn near snowing and he was already on the border of sick and since he wasn’t home yet, he was likely still trying to work. Or worse, he’d managed to get himself into another hopeless fight. Either way, Bucky didn’t have the luxury of just sleeping, not with Steve's health in the balance. 

Slipping his coat back on, he snatched his keys before heading out the door, letting it shut loudly behind him. He pulled up his collar as he went down the stairs, this time forcing himself to not move so sluggishly. 

There was a swell of anxiety in the brunet’s chest and it was easily overcoming his body’s ache for sleep. If in his leisurely stroll home, something had happened, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. He should have just walked home this way just in case but he was too tired to think about it but he should have known Steve wouldn’t just go home, even in this weather. 

The rain was letting up some, but now he felt it was possibly even worse, the fine mist seeming to soak him down sooner than the larger drops. One thing was certain, it was colder this way, the fine droplets freezing unlike the actual rain, and now it was really stinging at his slightly numbed cheeks and nose. Bucky still didn’t care. 

He wasn’t prone to getting sick. Even from Steve's worst bouts of illness, he never caught so much as the sniffles. He’d always been very healthy, even when he was young, and until now he’d only been sick a couple times and he was sure this wouldn’t be any different. 

Block after block his panic only increased, his eyes frantically scanning up and down either side of the street, ears keen and alert, listening for any sounds of a possible raucous. Or muted wheezing and noise of distress. Once at the end of the street he turned the corner, nearly colliding with an older man, walking hurriedly with a damp paper shielding his slicked back hair. The brunet apologized before continuing. He let out a small sigh of relief as that meant that Steve wasn’t hurt at least, but he kept his pace. 

It wasn't but a couple more streets before he was where he had left the blond this morning. A smile curled his lips as he took a deep breath, waiting for the cars to all pass before heading across the street.

Steve stood beneath a large overhang, his setup moved because of the rain, and Bucky was glad he at least had the sense to do that. He hopped up onto the curb, his panic having woken him up sufficiently, giving him a little pep in his step.  

The smile on the brunet’s face spread the closer he got. There were only a few newspapers left, and Steve was practically beaming, despite being on the verge of ill. Bucky couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness too, it wasn't often that his best friend looked quite so genuinely happy, but damn did it feel great when he did.

Stepping closer until he was under the awning, Bucky pushed the ends of his coat out of the way, tucking his hands into his pockets. His smile twisted into a devilish grin as he paused a few feet from the blond, glancing around them for anyone who might be within earshot, only to find them alone on the street, except for the occasional passing car.

“What’s a fella like yourself doin’ out in this?” Bucky hums, leaning a shoulder against the wall. “I woulda thought for sure you’d have somewhere to be.” He smirks wider when the blond’s head jerks to the side, his expression fleetingly angry until he seems to recognize the voice. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says with a crooked smile, trying to conceal his amusement as he shakes his head. “Today has been pretty great so I figured I’d keep it up.”

“Looks like it, though I gotta say, it could get better.” Bucky drawls out coyly, his lips curling wickedly. “Just tell me, what’s it take to get you home, huh? Name a price and I’ll exceed it for the likes of you.” He adds with a wink.

Steve’s already flushed cheeks are growing deep red, his brow furrowing as he stammers a bit, too flustered by the implication to focus on finding words to retaliate. Reaching to the only bundle of papers he has left, he chucks them right at the brunet, hitting him in the chest.

Bucky starts laughing the at the look on Steve’s face and only laughs harder once he’s been hit, catching the papers and pushing away from the wall to set them back where they were.

“Shut up, Barnes.” He snaps though his voice doesn’t sound all too convincing. He’s shrinking down, obviously attempting to hide his face behind the collar of his coat though he’s failing. The red of his cheeks is showing over the edge anyway, his bright blue eyes looking everywhere but at Bucky.

“C’mon Steve, don’t be like that,” Bucky utters, a small pout taking to his lips as he moves closer.

“Be like what?” Steve defends, shooting Bucky a brief scathing look before diverting his eyes again. “I was just standing here, minding my own business, attempting to do my job until you came along.”

He couldn’t stand it when Bucky was like this; him and all his devilish charm, the dangerous curve of his lips and the easy drawl of his voice. It was uncomfortably captivating. It was no wonder he had girls fawning after him all the time. God he could stare at him all day, his face in particular. Bucky always had a way of getting plenty across without a single word, just the expressiveness in his features and body language. His grey-blue eyes probably did just as much talking as his mouth, and frankly he didn’t know which was worse.

Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was even aware of just what he did with his mouth, but it was practically unbearable most times. There was just an undeniable alluring quality to him, and no matter how many times the blond could sketch him, they never seem to do him justice.

Bucky just grins, looking Steve over like he’s a meal left on display, a half shiver running up Steve's spine at it.

“Right, sure.” Bucky says with a playful teasing tone, taking the last step so there is only a small gap between them. “I mean it though, I wanna get you home, it’s cold, so c’mon. I ain’t gonna leave y’ here but I’m too tired t’ wait around.”

Steve caught himself staring as Bucky pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, having to shake himself out of his thoughts as his mind was wandering way beyond where it should, causing his face to heat up again. The blond gathered his things in silence, giving Bucky a small smile once he was ready. It wasn’t often that the brunet admitted to being tired or cold for that matter, so if he was saying it now, it must be bad. 

Bucky wasted no time in taking the things from Steve, giving him a lopsided smile before beginning to head across the street.

“Hey!” Steve snipped, instantly trying to snatch his things back. “Bucky, I can carry my things.”

His voice was nearly a whine as he pawed at the items, though Bucky only lifted his arms to keep it out of reach, chuckling a bit at the blond’s struggle.

“Will you stop it, Buck, come on.” He huffed, his brow furrowed in a way that Bucky didn’t at all find threatening but instead rather adorable, though he’d never tell Steve that. “You do enough, besides, you said you were tired, you’ve been working so—”

Bucky stopped in his tracks, spinning quickly on his heel to face Steve, letting the bottom of the crate drop lightly on top of Steve's head which instantly silenced him, earning the brunet a confused and slightly annoyed face.

“Don’t care. I’m still gonna carry it and unless you wanna lose trying to fight for it the whole walk home, which is only gonna make me more tired, just let me do it and don’t complain about me trying to do somethin’ nice.” Bucky said as calmly as ever, giving the blond a small smile before lifting the crate again and lazily turning to continue walking.

Steve just grumbled under his breath but accepted it, stuffing his hands into his pockets, knowing that the brunet would certainly win, physically or otherwise, never mind that he was likely exhausted and certainly overworked. It always amazed him how hard Bucky pushed himself and yet he seemed to manage just fine, staying happy and nonchalant as always.

The rain seemed to have tapered off completely now, but the chill in the still damp air was giving it a harsh bite and Bucky knew that if he was feeling it, Steve certainly had to be. For now all he could do was hope the blond didn’t get any sicker from it as this evening, even without his good mood included, he seemed to be in better health.

There was a particular level of happiness that brought Bucky, as really Steve's well-being had been his main focus for a fairly long time now and it wasn’t too often he’d get to see him like this. Regardless of his state of health, he treasured his best friend, sometimes more dearly than he cared to admit, even to himself. In the moments like these however, he found it was better to let his emotions guide him, especially since it involved Steve.

The brunet found himself not exactly watching the sidewalk in front of himself, his eyes were instead drawn to Steve. It wasn’t for long though as Steve's attention was brought to Bucky, who was caught staring with a smile, though Steve wasn’t going to press the matter, knowing he’d been caught staring many times and never once did Bucky question it.

Although Bucky was still dreadfully tired, he felt much less drained than he had on his walk home and he was pretty sure all of that was from seeing the blond so happy. It reminded him of just why he wanted to protect him so much, of that playful nature that was buried within him.

A cold and slightly wet something touched Bucky’s cheek, followed by another on his hand, quickly catching his attention, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up towards the sky, watching around the next street light and sure enough, he was right.

Small white flakes were beginning to fall, another one landing one the tip of his nose, a seemingly spiteful act from the weather.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky let the sting of the cold burn his nose and lungs, practically looking forward to the chance of waking up to snow. It was slightly childish, but he had always loved the snow, and after moving to the city it was something he hadn’t really gotten much of. It was exciting to think it was in time for him to have a day off, meaning he could actually enjoy it.

Steve however, seemed less than thrilled with it, groaning out a near whine as he pulled his coat tighter to himself. He was about to pick up his pace, an attempt to make it home sooner rather than later, but Bucky's free arm ended up slung around his shoulders, quickly putting an end to the excessive chill that threatened to course through him.

The brunet pulled him close, easily noting that the wintry air was affecting him, but frankly, he was too tired to walk any quicker. Not to mention that he also wanted to be a little selfish and enjoy the snowfall a bit.

There was a peace to it, the flakes slowly floating down, some melting when they contact the ground and others gathering. The gradual build of soft white on everything, until the ground was blanketed as far as the eye could see, and the calm silence that lingered. He was and always had been a sucker for a good snowfall.

A lazy smile took to Bucky's lips, feeling the chill lift from Steve fairly quickly. Now that he was closer to the blond he could easily see the slight redness that bloomed across his cheeks and the tip of his nose and ears and it became damn near impossible to not chuckle at him. Even more so since the brunet was fairly sure only part of it was from the cold.

The walk through the next several blocks was spent in silence and it wasn’t long until the snowfall was becoming heavier, though it was still melting after it reached the ground. While nothing was even sticking, it still caused another flare of excitement to bubble up in Bucky, and if he weren’t so tired, he’d likely be bouncing on his toes and chatting Steve's ear off about it.

Bucky let out a slow breath as they paused at the main intersection for a few passing cars. Steve made a small attempt to pull away but Bucky only ignored it, not caring about anything but keeping Steve warm. Frankly he’d take his coat off and drape it over the blond if he wouldn’t throw an absolute fit over it.

His glance fell to Steve's face and this time he couldn’t contain the soft laughter that rose in his throat. Perfect flakes of snow were staying in Steve's hair and Bucky only chuckled more when he noticed the droplets left behind by small flakes sticking in his long eyelashes.

The blond scowled, elbowing Bucky in the side though certainly not hard enough to hurt him or deter his laughter. As Bucky continued looking over Steve's face, despite his failing disgruntled expression, it gave the brunet an urge that instantly made him turn his head away, the laughter ending promptly.

It was something he couldn’t let himself feel or think for that matter. It was dangerous, not to mention hopeless as even if it didn’t get him into trouble or push Steve away, nothing more would come of it. A small frown tugged at his lips as a pang spread through his chest because god was it impossible to be so close and yet keep himself so far away.

Steve immediately felt the brunet tense, easily catching the shift in Bucky's expression, to be honest it was one he’d definitely seen before. He couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong that caused him to becoming so disheartened, enough so that Bucky took his arm back before he started walking across the street, shifting the crate in his grasp despite not needing to, obviously to give the illusion that he had a specific reason to pull away.

The blond’s brow wrinkled a little as he stared a Bucky, feeling a sense of guilt he couldn’t quite put his finger on. If he was honest, it looked like Bucky was hurt, but certainly not physically, and he couldn’t place why but his gut was wrenching at the thought that it was him. He knew that he’d done nothing wrong, but it just seemed for all the world like he was at fault but he couldn’t think of what he possibly could have done to cause this. Hurting anyone much less his best friend was never something he wanted to do.

There was something he wanted to say, he just couldn’t figure out what, but then again, he’d never been good with words, not like Bucky. Steve didn't want to assume it was the wrong thing and say something that only made it worse so he elected to keep his mouth shut.

They continued their walk in silence, Bucky always remaining a couple steps ahead of Steve as he couldn’t bear to walk next to him, not after how close he came to letting his urges get to him while out in the open. The blond was wrapped in his thoughts, hardly noticing any part of his surroundings and how much closer to the apartment they were.

The more Steve mulled it over, the more he was coming to realize that it was more familiar than he originally thought. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, his brow knitted together in contemplation as he followed Bucky. It wasn’t even that it was familiar from seeing that expression on the brunet’s face before, more that he knew it had been on his own and he was trying to recall the circumstances.

He was pulled from those thoughts when he made full contact with Bucky's back causing himself to stumble back a little though the brunet was unmoved. Bucky just snorted a quiet chuckle and shook his head before glancing back over his shoulder.

“Mind where you’re goin’ will ya?” He says with a playful grin, waiting for the car to move out of the turn before continuing across the street.

Steve mumbled an apology before hurrying to catch up, glad to see that Bucky didn't seem so upset anymore and suddenly coming to the realization that they were already back home.

Bucky's pace had slowed back to normal which made it easy for Steve to push his way in front of him to get up the stairs first so he could open the door, it was the least he could do since Bucky had come to get him and carried his things. Bucky was always doing so much for him, even now when he was tired and overworked, he still did this for him and it made Steve happier than he could really explain. The brunet couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the gesture because seeing Steve so determined was painfully adorable.

The blond made it up to the door first, though Bucky had pointedly stayed back to at least let him have this, and now Steve was confusedly patting his pockets and Bucky was attempting to not smile or laugh as this seemed to be a frequent habit for him to lose something as simple as his keys but he wouldn't complain, it was something that made Steve, Steve.

Bucky bounced a little on his toes, diverting his gaze so he was looking all around at anything but Steve as he attempted to not watch the small struggle unfolding before him. He was wondering how long it would take the blond to figure out that he had his things and therefore had his keys, but also had his own set, or if he would go for the spare though he doubted all of the above. 

“Lose somethin’?” The brunet asked oddly, attempting to hide the amusement in his tone. “Like, I dunno, the key, maybe?” He broke into a small laugh as he finished, smiling widely as he stepped closer; his free arm moving to the opposite side, causing him to twist a little to reach for his pocket to grab his key.

“I didn’t lose it, you / _took_ / it,” Steve defends with a scowl though his tone is playful, narrowing his eyes and nodding towards his things tucked under Bucky's arm, earning a coy smile and shrug from him.

Normally the blond wasn’t a very impulsive person, but in this moment, he couldn’t resist the urge. Steve raised a brow, mischievous grin tugging at his lips before he stepped forward, pressing himself closely to the brunet, shoving his arm out of the way and stuffing his hand down into the brunet’s pocket.

While Bucky is taken a bit by surprise, he’s more than happy to let it happen, biting his lip and watching with a quirked brow, more than just amused by this sudden boldness, but god did it bring that urge back with a vengeance, making his heart beat heavily on his ribs.

Steve's face is practically pressed against Bucky's chest as he finally gets his fingers on the key after fishing into the deepest part of his pocket. He hears the low rumble of Bucky hum right in his ear as he’s lingering there for a moment longer than he intended, moving away quickly to the door, his cheeks going bright red as what he’s just done sinks in.

Once the door is open, Steve steps inside and Bucky is still standing where he had been, lip still between his teeth as he stares at the blond, trying to convince himself to let the impulse go; this wasn’t the time nor place and certainly not the person to be thinking this about.

Bucky let out a sigh, stepping into the apartment and setting Steve’s things by the door before shutting the door quietly behind himself. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the blond as he peeled off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

Turning just in time, Steve caught the brunet blatantly staring before he looked away quickly, sighing heavily, probably at being caught. The expression was back on the brunet’s face and he was growing impatient with his curiosity over it.

When Bucky offered Steve a small smile, it was obvious now just how tired he truly was. Bucky walked further into the house, setting his hand lightly on the blond’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before telling him to eat and informing him he was going to take a bath before heading to bed. 

Steve nods, returning the smile before Bucky disappears down the hallway and into the bathroom.

The blond finds himself something that's warm to eat hoping to get the lingering chill out of his body as now that he was home, he was realizing how cold he actually was. Once Steve found leftover soup from Bucky's lunch in the ice box and heated it up, he picked a spot at the table and started eating, not having noticed how hungry he was either.

The sound of the water running in the tub was all Steve could hear in the silence of the house aside from a few gentle ticks of the clock, though he wasn't complaining; it was soothing to hear. His mind was wandering back into his thoughts and remembering his day, a small portion still mulling over that expression he’d seen from Bucky.

Steve was nearly finished with his food when his eyes widened and he dropped his spoon right into the bowl as suddenly his thoughts led him to realization. He fumbled a little trying to recollect himself, clearing his throat lightly and swallowing hard.

His cheeks flushed and his stomach twisted and fluttered and his heart was beating in a way much like when he was having an asthma attack. It all made sense now, and really, so many other things made sense as well. Now that he could place it, Steve felt a bit ridiculous for not having seen it and if he was correct in his assumption, he was kicking himself for not seeing it sooner.

Steve finished his food with a small smile on his face before getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. There was a small giddiness in him that was building the more he thought on it, his fingers making their way to rest over his lips.

Steve knew he'd looked at the brunet that very same way when he’d wished either Bucky would kiss him, or he could kiss Bucky. And now from what he’d seen, he wasn't the only one. It was more exciting than he felt he could explain and really there was a part of him that wanted to go and kiss Bucky right then and there though he resisted the urge due to the gnawing doubt that he was just overly hopeful and looking too deeply into things.  

Rolling up his sleeves, Steve moved to turn on the radio before he started on the couple of dishes that were in the sink and soon he was drying them and putting them away too. He cleaned off the table and tidied up the majority of the apartment before realizing it had been a while, and Bucky wasn’t done yet, which was quite odd for him. The brunet always said goodnight so he couldn't image he'd not heard him leave and Bucky had just gone to bed.

Steve hesitated, lingering between the hallway and the living room, fidgeting and shifting on his feet a bit from indecision before the feeling of concern welled up and urged him down the hall.

There was no sound coming from within the bathroom which only puzzled Steve further, his brow creasing slightly as he lightly tapped a knuckle against the door, calling out quietly though he got no response. He spoke a little louder and tried again but still there was only silence that greeted him so he carefully turned the knob and slowly opened the door to peek in.

Steve blinked a little at what he saw, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he stepped into the bathroom. He found himself trying to keep focused on Bucky’s face, the water cleared enough of suds to see through with little difficulty, tempting him to steal a glance which proved rather hard to resist.

Bucky had drifted off in the warmth of the bath, proving to the blond that he was even more tired than he had admitted. His head was tipped back slightly, each arm propped up on the edge of the tub and the wash cloth still in his hand. After watching him for a moment, Steve stepped closer, bending down and carefully reaching out for the brunet’s arm.

“Hey, Buck,” He hummed softly, shaking his arm a little to rouse him. He didn't want to wake him, but the bath was not a safe or comfortable place to sleep. “Buck, c’mon, you gotta wake up and move, you can't sleep in here.”

Bucky drew in a deep breath before humming softly, eyes slowly fluttering open to meet Steve’s, his expression slowly growing confused as he recognized his surroundings, not really remembering falling asleep and starting to wonder how long he'd been sleeping.

Steve couldn't help but enjoy this, it gave him a chance to take care of Bucky instead of it being the other way around. He just smiled as the brunet groaned in tired frustration at himself before shifting to sit more upright, muttering an apology before rubbing at his face.

The dampness of his hair had caused a few of the longer strands to curl slightly and Steve was finding it harder to keep his thoughts and eyes from wandering. He forced himself to look away, grabbing his towel so he could hand it to the brunet, but Bucky was already sighing and standing up and Steve wanted to be courteous, to turn his head and avert his eyes but it was already too late for that.

Bucky hummed lowly, his eyes closed as he wavered a little before stretching, not paying a single bit of mind to Steve being in the room with him. The brunet didn’t really think anything of it, he was an athlete so he was fairly used to himself being exposed and frankly, Steve was glad for it.

His eyes dragged over the subtle lines of muscle, attempting to memorize each dip and curve, wishing he could just capture this moment forever. While Steve had definitely seen Bucky shirtless before, this was so very different and he wanted this etched into his mind, hopeful to sketch it out in as much detail as he could. As he watched droplets of water gliding down over Bucky’s torso, a deep red spreading out over his face the further he went, drinking in the sight of the man before him.

Bucky cleared his throat quietly, staring at Steve expectantly with his lip between his teeth and a brow raised high on his forehead and oh shit, he’d been caught staring. His thoughts began racing, his heart beating wildly in his chest because there was no way to explain that, nothing he could do to cover it up.

The brunet released his lip, revealing an amused quirk on his lips as he reached out with one hand.  

“So, can I have my towel,” Bucky murmurs, his voice smoky with sleep and a wicked smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “Or, do _you_ intend to dry me off?”

Steve is immediately stammering, more heat rising to his cheeks before he realizes he's clutching the towel close to his chest, his fingers bled white from his grip. The blond quickly hands the towel over, his head turning to the side to avoid staring again. He felt assured he was bright pink from his chest to his ears but with Bucky so close, slipping out of the bathroom wasn’t an option and now he was kind of wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

The heat continued to spread through the blond and that's when he realized it was more than just blushing as he was suddenly feeling feverish. Steve wanted to turn around but after a second thought, that seemed worse than staying as he was and soon his mind was tumbling through thoughts that he knew he really shouldn't be thinking, especially not in a moment like this.

Bucky finished drying off fairly quickly, watching Steve for a moment as he was silently becoming more flustered. He was amused at this whole display, finding himself enjoying it, maybe a bit too much. His heart sped up as he noticed just how affected Steve was, and he shouldn't encourage it but god did he want to.

The brunet got Steve’s attention, motioning for him to leave as he was blocking the door, and Steve practically scurried to leave the room, suddenly feeling as though the steam in the room was filling his lungs instead of air. Now though, the air of the house seemed all the more icy after the warmth of the bathroom as he stumbled into the hall.

Bucky does nothing to suppress the lazy smirk that curled the corners of his lips as he watched the blond, still amused at the way his frustration so easily betrayed him. His mind was pulled into hazy thoughts, too tired and strained for it to be clearer, but within moments he realized that Steve was tugging at his arm and leading him down the hall.

Steve hardly hesitated to enter the brunet’s room, breathing in deeply as it smelled like him, like home. He released Bucky's arm before stepping forward to his dresser, rummaging through it for only a moment before placing the fresh set of clothes on the bed, always amazed at how nicely folded his clothes were.

Handing him his underwear, Steve half turned, trying to not let himself be drawn back into staring though it was oh so tempting. Bucky dropped the towel, not exactly hurrying to slip on his underwear, catching, and ignoring the sideways glances the blond kept stealing, though admittedly, he enjoyed it.

Bucky was hardly done standing upright when his eyes focused on Steve who was suddenly standing much closer.

“Arms up.” Steve instructed softly, moving to slip the shirt on over Bucky's head once he followed the instruction, a faint smile growing on his lips, one that Bucky could hardly ignore, even if he hated being looked after.  Maybe just this once, it wouldn’t be awful if he let himself revel in it, if only because it was Steve.

He was trying to not get lost in the feeling of his hands brushing lightly against him, even if they were like ice to his still heated skin. Without thinking a low hum escaped him, but frankly he didn’t care, far too tired to want to cover it up somehow.

“Y’know,” Bucky drawled, teetering a little on his feet as he attempted to maintain his balance. “I can dress myself, Steve.”

“You can also bathe yourself, but you fell asleep doing it.” Steve said calmly, not even taking a moment to stop from getting the brunet’s bed ready. “You’re worn out, Buck, you need a break, and you always take care of me so now it’s my turn.”

Bucky sighed lightly, watching as Steve turned back to look at him, that smile now blatant on his lips, the sight more refreshing than he thought it could be, unintentionally returning the smile. With a simple pat on the bed, he was unwittingly following the instruction, moving to crawl onto the bed, feeling the weight of sleep seemingly tenfold.

He shifted to look at Steve, who was moving across the room to turn on the radiator heater.

“You going to bed too?” Bucky finally managed to ask, his words slurring as he blinked slowly, still wanting to make sure that Steve was alright, that he didn’t push himself into getting sick.

“Mhm,” He hummed, flipped off the light and moving back to the side of the bed. “So scoot over, I’m cold.”

Bucky breathed a gentle laugh, pushing himself over enough for the blond to fit next to him as he had many times before, though usually, Steve wouldn’t admit to such a thing, but he was too tired to poke fun at it. He was too enveloped in the comfort of the blond pulling the covers up around him.

Once he was settled into the bed, Steve just sat and watched Bucky's chest rise and fall, quickly slipping into the arms of sleep, having to bite his bottom lip to keep from reaching out to touch him. Inhaling deeply, he felt his heart beat quicken. He always had been the reckless one.

“Hey, Buck?” He uttered, wanting to see if the brunet would even respond though his expression was eager.

“Mm?” Bucky hummed, blinking himself more awake. “Yeah, Steve?”

Within another moment, Steve's lips were against his and he could swear he was already dreaming, but god did he hope it was real. He reached to lightly grasp at the blond’s shirt, holding him there. It was as if time came to a stop right then, and though he knew it wasn’t the case, it felt like they lingered like that for an eternity, his heart racing a little before Steve finally pulled back.

The blond gave Bucky a crooked smile, his cheeks bright red as he nibbled on his bottom lip in thought, only glancing up at the brunet. He paused for only a moment before leaning back in and kissing Bucky again, and then again before he settled back down against the pillow, trembling from the rush of it, hoping that it would all work out as silence overtook the room again.

Bucky shifted a little, pulling Steve against himself, letting sleep beginning to drag him back under again, knowing that no words needed to be spoken. It did make him feel a little foolish for not doing it sooner, but he was proud of Steve for taking the leap even when he hadn’t.

“Hey, Steve?” He murmured after a moment, lips curling again when the blond’s head tipped back to look at him.

“Yeah?” Steve responded quietly, Bucky's smile only getting more lopsided the wider it spread before the words spilled from Bucky's lips making Steve's heart skip and flutter, knowing this wasn’t some dazed, half asleep confession he wouldn’t remember in the morning. It was real, and his recklessness had finally actually paid off.

 “I love you too, Buck.”

 


End file.
